Intergrated Redstone Mod
=Integrated Redstone Mod= Not Sure Which Version Is On The Server However Most Of The Below Posted I Have Used Myself, Feel Free To Edit If Wrong. *Wafer Note - Item Is Only A Build Tool & Cannot Be Placed. *Wire Note - Item Is Only A Build Tool & Cannot Be Placed. *Cathode Note - Item Is Only A Build Tool & Cannot Be Placed. *Anode: Note - Item Is Only A Build Tool & Cannot Be Placed. *Pointer Not Sure What This Actually Does. *Red Stone Timer Sends out a pulse at a user-specified time interval. Powering it stops the clock. Two sides are both input and output, one side is output only, and one side is input only. *Redstone Sequencer Alternates between each of four sides in sequence at a user-specified speed. Since it is synchronized to world time, it also makes a handy clock - simply set it to 300 seconds. *Pulse Former Emits a short pulse when the input turns on. The pulse is sent instantaneously, which also makes it useful as a fast repeater, and because the pulse is so short, placing two back to back allows pulses to be sent in both directions. *RS Latch RS NOR latch. Turning on an input changes state. Turning on both inputs burns it out. *Toggle Latch Changes state when the input turns on. Can also be clicked to change state manually. *NOR Gate The output is on when all inputs are off. Can be clicked to disable some inputs. *NAND Gate The output is off when all inputs are on. Can be clicked to disable some inputs. *AND Gate The output is on when all inputs are on. Can be clicked to disable some inputs. *OR Gate The output is on when any input is on. Can be clicked to disable some inputs. *XOR Gate The output is on when only one of the inputs is on. *XNOR Gate The output is on when the two inputs match. *NOT Gate All three outputs are on when the input is off. *Buffer Gate All three outputs are on when the input is on. *Multiplexer The center input selects which side input controls the output. *Counter Counts up by Increment for each pulse on one input, and down by Decrement for each pulse on the other. Clicking opens a GUI to allow the maximum count, increment, and decrement to be set. Each output is on when the pointer reaches the end of range in that direction. =Redpower Wiring= This part of the Redpower mod brings Red alloy wire, insulated wire, and bundled cables into the game. Red alloy wire: Regular redstone "wiring" is really a trail of dust sprinkled on the ground. Sure, it's convenient, but you lose all your energy from the resistance between the grains. And water can come along and wash it all away! Instead, if you add a little bit of metal to your redstone, you can get the mysterious and wonderful Red Alloy! Red Alloy is a soft, ductile, highly conductive metal. How conductive? 16 times the conductivity of regular redstone! While it's much too soft to make tools out of, it's easily made into a simple red wire: Bare Red Alloy wires will connect to almost anything, and they will power the block that they are sitting on, in addition to the blocks they are actually connected to. In fact, they are capable of indirectly powering or being powered indirectly from the block that they are sitting on. But only bare wires can sense or power indirectly! Insulated wire: Still, sometimes you don't want to splash power everywhere, or sometimes you may wish to run wires right next to each other without connecting to each other. To accomplish this, simply wrap some wire in nice insulating wool! Use any color of wool, and the wire will match! Now insulated wire can only connect to things on their ends, and different colors of wire won't connect to each other! Very useful for compact mechanisms! Bundled Cables: But lets say you want to run wires even closer together? Well, take a bunch of wires, and using your best cable lacing technique, bundle them into cables! There are, depending on type of insulated cable you used to make the wire, 16 different base colours of bundled cables. They all, like insulated wires, only connect to the cables of the same colours. Even more useful for compact mechanisms! Power supplied to the cable from insulated wire (uninsulated wire doesn't connect to the cable) will only power other wires of the same colour attached to the cable. Cover Plates: That's all well and good, but sometimes you want to hide your wiring from prying eyes! Well, look no further, simply construct some cover plates out of your choice of materials. Supports almost every solid block in Minecraft! Enjoy, Originally Posted By DaleWilson91.